


Let's make a fucking baby.

by blurrygoose



Series: Fucking Finally [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Cumming on Face, Dominance, Facial, Gallavich, Gay Sex, Husbands, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mpreg, Plugging, Pregnancy, Pregnant Mickey Milkovich, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Surprises, Top!Ian, insertion, pregnant!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrygoose/pseuds/blurrygoose
Summary: Ian comes home to a surprise, but takes care of it...and causes another surprise.prequel to Fucking Finally.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Fucking Finally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Let's make a fucking baby.

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat-prequel to "fucking finally". 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Ian walked up the front steps, opening the front door and stepping inside, locking the door behind him. He took his jacket off and looked around. Odd…it was quiet. Mickey didn't seem to be home, even though his car was outside. The tv was off, no dinner was cooked, lights were off except the kitchen and the hallway. 

He walked upstairs and into their bedroom, where he finds Mickey curled up in bed under their covers, dead asleep. He walks over, smirking and pulls the covers off as Mickey stayed lifeless as a rock. Ian could still see him breathing, though. He went to shake him awake when something caught his eye. 

"Naughty boy…." Ian says as he tugs at the toy in Mickey's ass. Mickey starts to squirm, stirring awake. 

"Nn'hey what are you doin?" Mickey tries to turn onto his back before Ian grabs his hip to stop him and tugs at the toy again.

“What am *i* doing? What are YOU doing with your butt plugged?” Ian raises his eyebrow and spanks Mickey, gripping his ass, "cause I know I didn't leave that there."

Mickey blushes dark and rubs his eyes. "I wanted to surprise you when you got home..but then you were late and I fell the fuck asleep..."

"Mmm, well, I'm not protesting..." Ian smirks, beginning to undress as he walks backwards to their bathroom, still facing Mickey, “come shower with me?”

"Damn…" Mickey watched Ian get more and more naked, "alright just lemme get this outta me quick..."

"Leave it."

"Fuck, fine..." Mickey groaned as he rolled and moved off the bed towards their bathroom, following Ian. He'd put a pretty big plug in, so he couldn't exactly walk straight…and Ian loved it.

"I absolutely adore the way you walk with a toy inside of you…" Ian bit his lip as he slipped his boxers and his pants down in one movement, his full-on erection bounced out and taunted Mickey, who was quickly grew ust as hot and bothered as Ian was. He craved the taste of Ian's cock so bad that he almost knelt right there, forgetting about the toy up his ass entirely. 

"Fuck.." Mickey ran his hand down Ian's side and started leaning in to suck his cock when Ian yanked Mickey up by his hair and brought him face to face.

"Save it for the damn shower." Ian used the fistful of hair to pull his husband towards him and kissed him. "Man, you should forget toys more often if it gets you like this…" 

Ian walked over to the tub, turning both knobs and waiting for the water to heat up. Mickey reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out some clean towels and tossed them on the hamper. 

"That should be a good temperature.." Ian spoke to himself and pulled the knob to turn the shower on. He pulled the curtain closed and turned to get in, holding out a hand to help Mickey in. 

Mickey took Ian's hand, stepping in and gasped as the plug moved inside him. Ian smirked at the sight of his husband slowly becoming vulnerable.

Ian wrapped the cord of the plug around his finger and tugged at the object inside his husband, biting his lip as Mickey's moans grew loud. 

"On your knees. Now." Ian demanded.

Mickey knelt as Ian loosened his grip on the plug. Suddenly, Mickey pulls Ian's cock in his mouth and took it immediately down his throat. Ian almost fainted, first the plug, now this? He was in fucking ecstasy. But he still needed to maintain control.

Mickey gagged on Ian's cock, putting his hands around the back of Ian's thighs and bobbing his head. Ian groaned loudly as he pushed Mickey away. 

"You don't want me cumming yet, do you?" Ian raised an eyebrow. Mickey shook his head as Ian pulled him back up, then kissed him deeply.

"Turn the fuck around." Ian grabbed Mickey's hips forcefully and motioned him to turn, making Mickey's hands move to the shower wall as he stuck his ass out. Ian wrapped the cord around his finger once again and pulled firmly, yanking the toy out at once, causing Mickey to moan loudly. 

"Annggh! Fuck!", his moans echoed through the bathroom. 

Ian bit his lip, his cock twitching, looking at his husband's stretched hole as he rubs his thumb over it.

"You're so goddamn sexy.."

"Ya gonna fuck me, or what?" Mickey looked back and smirks,pushing his butt out, allowing Ian to see more.

Ian grinned and grabbed Mickey's hips roughly, slipping his entire cock inside as he groans loudly. "Holy fuck…", Ian wastes no time, panting as he starts thrusting into Mickey.

"Ah! Ngh fuck..." Mickey leaned against his arm on the shower wall and moaned, feeling Ian's cock grow with each thrust. "Yeah baby…fuck my ass.."

Ian moved his hands up Mickey's back, slipping them around his throat and pulling him back, squeezing as he continues to fuck Mickey faster.

"Mmmmm babe, fuck…!" Mickey thrust his butt back onto Ian's cock, feeling it slam into his prostate. Mickey moaned even louder. "Gonna…make…me…cum…"

"Nope." Ian said firmly and pulled out before he slapped Mickey's wet ass, making him yelp. Ian turned off the shower and pointed to their room. "Get on the fucking bed. Now." 

"Okay, shit I'm going…do I get a towel?." Mickey wobbled out of the shower and stumbled to their bed,falling spread eagle on his back.

"Don't backtalk me, little bitch. And no, you don't." Ian walked closer and slid his even harder cock inside Mickey, who cried out in pain and pleasure. 

"Fuck, I want it, I want more of your fucking cock..mmm.." Mickey moaned louder and looked down at Ian pounding his ass, watching as Ian's whole cock re-entered his ass with each thrust. Ian almost couldn't hold it together, seeing the face of his lover in ecstasy, but Mickey still hadn't came yet. 

That is, until Ian grabbed Mickey's ankles, putting them on his shoulders and bent down, getting face to face with his husband as he lifted his ass. Mickey was nearly upside down and could barely breathe but he was so. turned. on. 

“I'm gonna put a fucking baby in you.” Ian whispers, smirking, before he resumes pounding his cock in Mickey's ass.

"I-ian! Fuck,I…I'm cumming…" Mickey squeaked out, seconds before cumming on his own face. Watching this, Ian couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried out as he filled Mickey's ass.

"Oh shit!" Ian rammed his cock inside his husband, feeling his cock throb as he pumped Mickey full of cum. "Goddamn it..mmm", he smiled down at Mickey and kissed his forehead before slowly pulling out, causing them both to moan a little. 

As Ian collapsed on their bed, Mickey went to put his legs down. 

"Babe, you have to keep them up." Ian reminded him.

"Fuck. How long? How am I supposed to do that?" Mickey groaned,annoyed. 

" like, 30 minutes. I can move you so that you can rest your legs against the headboard while you wait?" Ian asked, trying to provide relief.

"I mean fine, guess it's better than nothing…" Mickey sighs as Ian came to help him against the wall. 

"It'll give us the best chance." Ian kissed his husband's forehead and scooched him closer to the headboard.

"I hope so…" Mickey pulled Ian down for a kiss, "can you get me some water..?"

"Of course." Ian smiled, kissing Mickey's head again once more before disappearing for some water. 

~several weeks later~ 

Mickey had had Debbie grab him some tests from the store since he'd been feeling ill and uneasy lately. He brought a coffee mug to the bathroom, pulled his waistband down and pissed in it. After glancing briefly at the instructions of the box, he tore open the package, and yanked the cap off a test before tossing it in the cup and counting to ten, before putting the cap back on and setting the test down on the counter. 

He sat on the toilet and started counting out 3 minutes, the time the box said to wait…but then then someone started banging at the door. twice. then a third time.

"Will someone fuckin get that?!" He yells.

After another series of bangs, Mickey growls, ties his pants and goes to see who the hell was trying to break their door down. Snarking as he walks by the others sitting on the couch. He opens the door, standing face to face with a teenager, dressed in a button up and khakis, neat hair and a binder. 

"Hi there, my name's Thomas! I'm here to speak to you about-" 

Mickey shut the door and turned around as he heard the teen continue to yell through the door. Just then, Ian walked out into the living room, their eyes met as Ian gave Mickey a "meet me upstairs" look.

A few minutes later, Mickey found Ian sitting on their bed. He shut the door behind him before he walked over to the bed and sat beside Ian. 

"What?"

"First of all, I love you so fucking much and to let you know how much I support you, I really hope I'm right, here. Second…" Ian pulled his hand out of his sweater pocket, holding the test in his hand, “is this yours…?” 

Mickey's heart jumped into his throat. He forgot.

“why are you asking? is it positive?" Mickey swallowed hard. 

Ian's eyes welled up as he nodded and smiled, holding out the positive test.

"you're shitting me. false positives happen if you let it sit too long, right? that's gotta be what fuckin happened, holy shit…" Mickey scrambled to make sentences, starting to panic.

"Babe,I went to the bathroom right after you. It was already positive, at like a minute. you're definitely pregnant. I thought you wanted this." Ian set the test down and turned Mickey's chin to look at him. "It's okay, we'll get through this though. I just got a raise, shit's calmed down a bit. I think it's our turn. If you're not ready, I understand. If you are, I'm here. I support you either way."

Mickey gulped, looking down at his stomach, then over at Ian. 

"I'm not sure, it was just a thought before and I was excited but now it's real and shit is scary. But I think I want to." Mickey's heart raced. He didn't know.

"Think about it. there's still time to change your mind if you want." Ian kissed Mickey's forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too...can we lay down for a bit?" Mickey sighed a little, a bit in relief and a bit in terror. 

"Of course," Ian carefully slipped behind Mickey on the bed. As Mickey laid down, Ian wrapped his arms around him and pulled his husband closer. “Would it bother you if I put my hands on your stomach…?”

Mickey thought for a second and shook his head. Ian slipped his hands underneath Mickey's shirt and rested them cradling his stomach near the hip bones. Mickey relaxed in his arms and closed his eyes. 

"I want to keep it." Mickey said abruptly. 

"I thought you wanted to think about it?" Ian asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I know, and I did. We're keeping our baby. Enough talking, cuddle my ass. I'm with your child." Mickey snarked as he wiggled closer to Ian. 

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled, cuddling Mickey closer, "you're gonna be fun for the next 8 months…"

"Your fault." Mickey shot back playfully before they both passed out in the bed, exhausted at the news of being parents.


End file.
